


Some Things Never Change

by afteriwake



Category: Eureka, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with a history altering trip to the 1940s, there are a few constants in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> For **iluvroadrunner6** , who wanted Dean & Jo (Lupo, not Harvelle) with the prompt “Yorkshire terrier.” I am so far behind on SPN I don't know exactly where this would place for that show, but this is set after the Eureka season 4.5 premiere, where Zane and Fargo go into space and Fargo opens his big mouth. Sorry it's not shippy but since I wanted it set during 4.0/4.5 of Eureka and I didn't know Dean's status I had to have them be exes.

“How'd you get in here?!?” she hissed. “You don't have the clearance!” She shut the door behind him. It wasn't every day your demon hunting ex-boyfriend popped up in the highest security town in the United States and knocked on your house door. How he even knew it was her house, she didn't know.

“I have connections, and you have a vampire problem,” he said, hefting something.

“What have you got,” she said, her eyes narrowing.

“Figured I'd bring a 'sorry I'm screwing up your happy life in Science Capital USA present,' if you want it,” he said, pulling a puppy out from under his jacket.

“A puppy!” she squealed.

“You still wanted a Yorkshire Terrier, right?” he asked as she pulled the puppy out of his arms and gave it a big hug.

“I told you this seven years ago,” she said, her voice quiet and her eyes wide. “How did you remember?”

“I was going to get you one, but business called.” He actually looked kind of guilty when he said it. “So it hasn't been too long, has it?”

“No, not at all,” she said. “Hello, puppy.”

“You need to give it a name,” he said with a grin, leaning back against the door.

She looked at the puppy, then Dean, and grinned a slightly wicked grin. “I'm going to name him...Sam.”

Dean groaned. “You _would_ , wouldn't you?”

“Relax, hunter boy,” she said, reaching over and patting his cheek. “I'll name him something else.” She paused. “So, these vamps. I get to help, _right_?” she asked with an edge in her voice.

“Wouldn't want anyone else in this town covering my back,” he said with a nod.

“Yes!” she said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You brought food for Sarge, right?”

He chuckled at the choice in name. “Yeah, I've got kibbles for Sarge.”

“Cool. First I feed him, and then we go hunt. I may even bust out the BMFG Liquidator to help.”

“You and your guns,” he said, shaking his head. “Always did like that about you.”

“Don't I know it,” she said with a grin. Then the grin faltered slightly. She wondered how his memories of her had changed after the trip to the 1940s. “Hey, want to get something to eat before it gets dark?”

“Sure.”

“You still like pie?” she asked.

“Always,” he said with a grin. “Why, there pie there?”

“Vincent makes the best pies ever,” she replied. “Cherry, apple crumb, peach...you name it, he can make it.”

“Can't wait to try them.” She relaxed slightly. He still liked pie, he still knew she loved guns, he remembered what type of dog she wanted, he had left her abruptly on family business...maybe he hadn't changed that much.

–

It wasn't until they started to talk at a corner table in Cafe Diem that she realized things had changed in their relationship. They had been together longer, he had actually lived with her at one point for about a month, and he met her after she'd become a Ranger, not before. Every time she flubbed something up he'd get a strange look on his face but she tried to cover it up quickly and he seemed to be okay.

Fighting the vampires didn't take long, and for those brief shining moments everything was just like it had been before. Some things never changed, she supposed. She could follow his lead pretty well, he would follow hers when needed. They had an easy rhythm, and when it was all over they slumped to the ground, backs against each other, catching their breath.

“Why do you not remember some of the things that happened to us?” he asked after about five minutes of quiet.

She groaned. “I can't talk about it,” she said, wishing he had never said anything.

“You're talking to a guy who fights demons. I'm open to anything. Come on, you know my code. You can trust me.”

She thought about it. He'd never say anything, she knew that. He wouldn't even tell Sam about it, if she asked. She'd never need to threaten him over something like that. “I went back in time to the 1940s and changed history.”

“Huh. So...guess we still dated no matter what.” He leaned his head back slightly, pushing against her head. “Good to know some things never change.”

“You never did tell me what was going on with you,” he said.

“Long story short, I helped stop the apocalypse--”

“When haven't you been doing that?” she said with a smirk.

He chuckled, leaning his head forward. “This time it was the real deal. Got caught up in a war between Heaven and Hell, and almost became the meatsuit for Michael.”

“As in, the archangel Michael?” she said in an awed voice, leaning her head back so they were touching again.

“Yeah, that one.”

“Wow. I thought changing history as everyone knew it was big. What you were dealing with...that's big on a level I can't comprehend.” She moved forward and turned to look at him. “Are you okay?”

“Most days I can get through just fine,” he said with a shrug before turning to look at her. “Any major changes from your time travel experiment?”

She looked down. “Day we went back, my boyfriend proposed to me. I didn't give him an answer. When we came back we'd never dated. I wasn't a deputy anymore, either. I had become head of GD's security. Not much of a trade-off.”

“That's harsh,” he said. “What's it like with him now?”

“I gave him back his grandmother's engagement ring, thinking he was a hallucination. He had issues with that. And then that idiot Fargo told him about the trip. So we're...something. Not what we were. Not what I want.” She sighed. “We are both two messed up people, aren't we?”

“Yeah. We should start a club,” he said with a grin.

She smiled at him. “Maybe.”

“I could stick around a bit, make him jealous, if that's what you want.” He looked at her, and she realized that some things, like his charm and his ability to care for people, they never went away.

“Nah, it's okay,” she said. “Besides, don't you have other things that go bump in the night to go take care of?”

“I do, but...if I can help, I will.”

She moved over to him, leaned in, and kissed him softly. He kissed back a little, not too much, and when she pulled away they rested their foreheads against each other. “Thanks for the offer, but I don't think I need to make him jealous. We just need to talk and sort all this out.”

“Okay,” he replied. He pulled away and looked at her, grinning. “You mind if I crash on your couch tonight?”

“No, not at all,” she replied. “Besides, we don't have an inn anymore.”

“It blow up?” he asked, standing up and dusting off his clothes.

“That's a really long story, and I don't know what all has changed since the trip in time,” she said as she got up as well.

“I have all night,” he said.

“Well, there's this woman named Beverly Barlowe...”


End file.
